Trouble In Troia
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: [FINAL FANTASY IV] "…Cecil!" The Dragoon screamed, his voice was drowned out from the giggles of the women, who were tugging at him from literally all sides.


I've always found it amusing how Cecil is all awkward and fidgety in the King's Bounty Pub.

Four's story is very interesting, to say the least. I am looking forward to finishing this and moving on to Interlude and The After Years.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY FOUR/IV/4 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**TROUBLE IN TROIA**

* * *

"What?!" Cecil covered his mouth and looked behind him, making sure that neither Kain nor Rosa had heard him unexpectedly raise his voice.

"Come on, boy-o." Cid guffawed, elbowing the Paladin on the shoulder " 'S a good way to get Kain's mind off of romantic problems!"

"Well… I suppose." Cecil reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Yang cleared his throat, successfully taking the attention of the Paladin and the Airship maker "Would not Lady Rosa be upset if she finds about this little fiasco?"

Cid laughed "That's where _you_ come in." The Airship maker placed an arm on the Martial artists shoulder "I have complete faith that you can keep Rosa preoccupied long enough."

"W-what?!" Yang was taken aback and Cecil slapped his face in disbelief.

* * *

"I still do not think this is a good idea." Yang said softly, his voice lightly coated in irritation.

"Likewise." Cecil muttered while steering the airship, maneuvering it over mountains.

Cid was inside the airship, talking heartily with Rosa and Kain. His booming laugh could be heard even from where the two where, making the two men wince in pain.

"I pray that this will be easy-" Cecil sighed in defeat "For the both of us."

Yang nodded his head slowly "Indeed."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kain asked curiously, slowly trailing behind Cecil and Cid.

"Somewhere nice." Cid chuckled, earning him an irritated groan from Cecil and more questions from Kain.

"What do you mean _somewhere nice_?" The Dragoon had entered the Pub after the two men and sighed in disbelief "Don't tell me that we went all the way out here just to get a drink?"

Cid guffawed, shaking his head "This is something even better, boy."

Cecil begrudgingly approached the lone man near the northern wall of the Pub and showed him his Member's Writ "Thank you, sir." The man reached under his table and a click was heard before the wall behind him slowly revealed a hidden path.

"Well, we haven't got all day." Cid laughed, placing his arms over Cecil and Kain's shoulders, dragging the two men inside of the darkness.

"What is the meaning of this, Cecil?" Kain asked incredulously, getting irritated about the fact that he couldn't understand anything that was going on.

"It's n-nothing." The Paladin lied "Something we just stumbled upon before we entered the Tower of Zot."

The three had entered a small room with stairs and Kain was still confused. Cid and Cecil refused to say anything, but Cid's excitement was apparent on his face.

"Okay-" Kain broke free from Cid's hold "Where are we going?" The Dragoon crossed his arms, earning him a laugh from the Airship maker

"Don't worry about it." Cid went down the stairs, who was shortly followed by Cecil.

The Dragoon inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a few seconds before releasing "This does not bode well." He groaned, walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Thank you." Rosa smiled at the merchant, earning her a nod from the man.

"We should put these back at the airship." Yang stated, his arms preoccupied with various baskets that contained vegetables, bread, and other edible items.

"Alright." Rosa smiled, taking one basket from Yang's arm.

"_Please be over soon…_" The Martial artist gritted his teeth. Time was running out.

* * *

Kain furrowed his brows; well at least that's what it looked like he was doing "What?" He muttered unconsciously, earning him a laugh from Cid.

"Just stand over there, boy." The Airship maker pointed towards the middle of the stage.

"…" Kain shook his head slowly "Why?"

Cid pushed the Dragoon towards the stage "Relax, this'll be good for you."

"Could you perhaps start the show now?" Cecil smiled at the man in the counter, earning him a grin "Of course, sir." The man nodded, reaching for something under the counter before the lights had dimmed and the music started playing.

"What the?" Kain furrowed his brows further. There were no words to describe his utter confusion when nine women had suddenly come out from the eastern wall. Cid was cheering something incoherent at the Dragoon, while Cecil tried to avoid the gaze of his friend.

"…Cecil!" The Dragoon screamed, his voice was drowned out from the giggles of the women, who were tugging at him from literally all sides.

The Paladin smiled sincerely at Kain, sighing in the process "_I just hope Yang can stall Rosa long enough…"_

* * *

"Ah- ACHOO!" Yang sneezed with all his might, making a muffled sound because he was covering his lower face with his two hands.

"Oh my…" Rosa looked at the Martial artist with concern "Did you perhaps catch something?"

Yang shook his head and wiped his face using a cloth that he took out from his pants "I am fine, thank you."

"If you say so…" Rosa bit her lip "Perhaps we should call Cecil and the others-" The White mage turned towards the pub "So that you could rest up."

"Ah!" Yang took her hand to stop her from going to the pub "W-what on earth made you think that they were there?"

The White mage furrowed her brows and tilted her head sideward a bit "I saw them going in there earlier." She stated flatly, looking at the Martial artist incredulously.

"I see…" Yang gulped audibly.

"Ah!" He smiled "Cecil had told me that we were running low on sundries-" The Martial artist started "And he told me that we should restock on them while we're here."

Rosa nodded in agreement "Seeing as how you and Cecil are always healing the party and all-" Yang continued "He thought it would be best to rely on potions, antidotes and the like."

"I suppose you are right…" The White mage looked at Yang with concern "But are you truly well?"

The Martial artist smiled a toothy grin "Fit as a fiddle, my lady."

* * *

"Well?" Cid grinned from ear to ear "Who'd you like the best?"

Kain grumbled something incoherent as he downed his glass in a single drink "I personally like the one in the red dress-" Cid continued to speak, a small sliver of drool escaping his mouth.

"I appreciate the thought and all…" The Dragoon started "But I'll have you know that I have eyes for only one woman."

"Who might this lucky lady be?" Cecil smiled, sitting on his chair while giving Cid his drink.

"I'd…Rather not." The Dragoon evaded the gaze of the Paladin, making Cecil tilt his head sideward in confusion.

Cid drank his beverage and Cecil's in quick succession "Well, that's enough fun for one day." The Airship maker stood from his seat "We should head back now- Yang's probably at the end of his rope."

The Paladin quickly stood up from his seat, completely forgetting his drink "Rosa won't be too happy if she found out about this." He said frantically, walking quickly towards the stairs.

"You know that you ain't got a chance, right?" Cid elbowed the Dragoon, earning him a sigh as a response.

"As Cecil's friend, I am more than happy about them." Kain stood up "As one who loves Rosa-" He paused for a moment before shaking his head "If she is happy with Cecil; then I am happy as well."

Cid grinned widely, slapping the Dragoon on the back with unnecessary force "Promise me you'll take care of the both of them."

Kain smiled, snorting "Rosa can be quite the airhead sometimes" Cid continued "And Cecil's kind of oblivious to many things."

The Dragoon gave a small laugh as Cid draped his arm on his shoulder. The two ascended the stairs in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"About the lady that you had your eyes on-" Cecil started, earning him a curious look from Kain "Who is she?"

The Dragoon smiled "I'd rather not tell you." The Paladin was about to speak when Kain had cut him off "Just seeing her smile and being happy is… enough for me."

The Paladin smiled, giving a small chuckle "Thank you, Cecil." Cecil raised a brow at his friend "For what?"

"For making me clear my mind-" Kain looked up towards the sky "Of all these doubts."

Cecil failed to understand but placed an arm on The Dragoon's shoulder "You're most welcome."

"And Kain-" The Dragoon turned to look at Cecil.

"I really think you should try getting into a relationship with this girl of yours-" The Paladin was cut off from his words when Kain had slapped his face with as much might that he could muster.

* * *

I admire Kain's complete bro act on Cecil.

I personally believe that he had already thought of the outcome if he had told Cecil that he liked Rosa as well.

They would probably push Rosa amongst themselves, 'insisting' that the other take her. Which would lead to complications to their friendship and to Rosa as well.

And Kain did the ultimate bro act by just keeping silent.

Or that's just me.

Oh well. Poor Kain.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
